Sammy Phantom?
by Vixen's-Reid
Summary: Sam the one with ghost powers. Not much to do with ghost fighting really. I just wanted to get them together. Rated K. DxS Fluff. Song fic.
1. Memories

**Sammy Phantom**

Disclamer. I do not own Danny Phantom or the songs just the story.

* * *

It was raining again in Amity Park. Danny Fenton looked out his window and sighed for the fifth time. Him and his friends, Sam and Tucker, sat at various spots in his room. Sam was at his computer mucking around with the paints program. Danny had tried to figure out what she was drawing before but couldn't put a finger to it and when he asked her she simply told him he'll have to wait. Tucker on the other hand was sitting on the floor mucking around with his PDA. They had been kept in doors all week. Not even a ghost attack, though it's not like they wanted one to attack in this wheather. Danny got up and walked over to Sam.

"Can you please tell me what you are drawing?"

"Okay, this was at an art gallery. The plaque next to it said 'Let your Imagination Wonder'."

She moved out of the way to give Danny a look. It looked like three little blobs. Hot Pink, Emerald Green and Crystal Blue. Danny stared at the picture for a while with a puzzled expresion. Tucker walked over and had a look at it.

"I don't get it." Tucker said afer thirty minutes of confusion.

"What do you think it looks like Sam?" Danny asked as he walked over and sat on his bed.

"That one is personal." She said simply, sitting back down on the computer chair. That was when a blue mist escaped her lips. "Uh ... Guys? We've got a problem."

"Tell me about it, I'm so bored I'm wishing for a ghost attack." Tuker said as he spun around on his but.

"BEWARE!"

"Nice work Tuck." Danny said as he got up and walked over to get the thermos. The Box Ghost appeared through the wall then floated down to the ground.

"This should only take two minutes, I'm going ghost!" Sam said as one ring appeared then split in two, one going up her body and one going down to reveal a half-ghost wereing long, tight, black jeans, a black, one sleeved belly shirt and black boots with stilletto heels. Danny and Tucker were now used to seeing Sam turn from human to ghost and back again. It had been nearly a year since Sam went to have a look in Danny's Parent's portal. Though one thing Danny couldn't get over was the cloths that were on her. They bought out her curves easily and highlighted how good she looked in black. It took only two minutes to stuff the Box Ghost into the thermos and just as the rings around Sam were dissapearing, Danny's mum walked in with a tray of food.

"I just thought you kids would be getting hungry so I bought up some sandwiches." Maddie said as she place the tray carefully on the table, eyeing Sam as she walked back out. when the door closed and they could no longer hear Maddie's foot steps Sam broke the silence with...

"Do you think she knows?"

"If mum is half as smart as Jazz I wouldn't count on it. Jazz hasn't even found out." Danny said grabbing one of the sandwiches and bitting into it. He then turned towards the computer and clicked on the Windows Media Player button which brought up the program. He then went looking through his songs and laughed when his eyes fond a familiar song.

"What?" Sam said as Tucker walked over to Danny and burst out laughing. Sam was about to go over and have a look when Danny clicked play and the song started.

**Jitterbug**

**Jitterbug**

**Jitterbug**

**Jitterbug**

**You put the Boom Boom into my heart, you send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts.**

Danny got up and stared dancing with Tucker as Sam laughed at them.

**Jitterbug into my brain, it goes a Bang, Bang, Bang til my feet do the same. If sometings bugging you, if something ain't right, my best friend told me what you did last night. Left me sleeping in my bed, I was dreaming but I should have been with you instead.**

**Wake me up before you Go Go, don't leave me hanging on like a Yo Yo. Wake me up before you Go Go, I don't want to miss it when you hit that high. Wake me up before you Go Go, cause I'm not planning on going solo. Wake me up before you Go Go ... Take me dancing tonight. I want to hit that high.**

"Okay Danny you can turn that off now." Sam said remembering back to the night she first heard that song. It was the night she had met Danny at a ballroom dance. She was wearing a gorgeuos black halterneck dress and black flats. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black long pants that were held up by a belt. Black dress shoes complemented the outfit nicley. They had had a very good time that night and became the best of friends. when that song came on Danny had pulled Sam on to the dance floor leaving Tucker behind in a blue tux. they were only twelve then.

"Okay. How about this one." Danny scrolled down and picked a song then pressed play.

**I come home in the morning light, my mother says when you gonna live your life right. Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones. And girls they wanna have fu-un.Oh girls just wanna have fun.**

**The phone rings in the middle of the night my father yells what you gonna do with your life. Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one. But girls, they wanna have fu-un. Oh girls just wanna have fun.**

"Now that song is singing about you Sam." Tucker was grinning from ear to ear as he said this which earned him a whack over the head from Sam. She then walked over to the computer and had a look. She found the song she was looking for.

**Shot through the heart and you're to blame darling, you give love a bad name. I played my part and you played your games. Yeah you give love a bad name.**

**Shot through the heart and your to blame girl you give love a bad name. I played my part and you played your games, darling you give love a bad name**.

Danny stood there pale faced as he remembered that song and when it was played for the first time in his life. he had been dancing with Pualina when his belt had come undone and his pants fell to his ankles.

"Hey Danny ... remember when you were dancing with Pualina?" Tucker said as Sam started laughing silently.

"Unfortunatly." Danny muttered as his mother stuck her head through the door.

"Tucker your parents are here."

"Okay, bye guys." Tucker left the room as Danny walked over and looked through the songs.


	2. Fluffy Major

Fluffy Major.

"How about this song?" Danny clicked on a song, grabbed Sam's hand, pulled her up off the seat and started dancing with her.

**From the day that I saw you I knew that we would pursue. Cause the chemistry … we felt that day. Felt so real, and so true. Looking back on a year … we spent together. How it's been, what … we went through … a****lthough we've had our … little ups and downs … we've still pulled through.**

Danny looked into Sam's beautiful violet eyes. She was so unique. And so beautiful.

**Baby girl you're my … World my everything … I wanna lace you with … Diamonds and every ring … Give you everything you … Dream and fantasize … Cause you can tell me … That you love me … Looking in my eyes …You keep it real with me, I keep it real with you … You keep on loving me, … ****I'll keep on loving you … Keep doing what you do, I feel your whole aura … And I can't wait to hook up … Again tomorrow baby – what.**

Sam was mesmerised by his blue eyes. _Wait, I can't._ She slowly pulled away from him. He pulled back and held out his hand waiting for her to take it. After thinking it through she placed her hand in his and they continued to dance slowly in his room.

**My love for you will never end … ****You'll always be a part of me … As long as time keeps … On passing by … You'll always be my baby boy. **

**Every**** time I look at you, I cant believe … I've found a love so true (and) … I took my time to put my trust in you … I must admit it was so hard to do … And every minute that I ... Spend with you … You make me believe I … Have nothing to loose and … Deep down I always knew …That you would be mine.**

**Do you believe in destiny … Because I got a funny feeling … This was meant to be … Without you Id be lost, I need you next to me … Preferably in the house full … Of luxuries and little kids … from day one I was sprung, … Knew you was gonna be one … Cause my heart spoke for the … Very first time in a long while … ****And every time you smile, I can see us walking up the aisle with you Carrying my child c'mon.**

Danny put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up. He then pressed his lips softly to hers. The thunder that was going through both their bodies was indescribable. The happiness that welled up inside of Sam was threatening to burst as Danny pulled away from the kiss. Sam looked up into his eyes, searching them to see if this was a joke. It wasn't, his eyes seemed to say. She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

**My love for you will never end … ****You'll always be a part of me … As long as time keeps … On passing by … You'll always be my baby boy.**

Six months later found Sam and Danny sitting in the park watching three year olds chase each other by the duck pond.

"Little kids are cute." Danny said happily, watching them run around and around.

"Until they get older, then they're brats." Sam watched them and missed Danny's question. "What was that Danny?"

"Do you reckon we could have kids?"


	3. WHAT!

Hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Peace out.

* * *

"Wha ... what did you say?" Sam asked as she went pale. 

"I mean when we're older, if we're still together, do you think we could have kids?" Danny got up and brushed himself off.

"I would like if I were married before I have kids." She got up and smiled, then she turned around and headed for the swings. Danny followed her and sat down on one of the swings. Sam did the same.

"Well then, lucky for you." And with that he whipped out a small black parcel from his pocket. "Sam, will you marry me?"

Sam looked like she had just eaten a cow. she look up at Danny as he sat there with his head bowed down. _Great now she won't._

"Danny, I don't know ..." She began.

"It's alright if you don't, I mean, we are only nineteen." He said.

"Danny, I never said no, I'm just worried about how my parents might react. I would love to but, you know what they're like." Danny thought a moment then came up with an idea.

"I know, what if I ask your dad, then I'll get an answer."

"You can try." They both got up. "Want a lift." She then turned ghost and held out her hand.

"Sure." He said, taking her hand.

It was a beautiful wamr summer's evening and there was hardly a breeze as they flew home. They landed a block away so they didn't draw attention to themselves and walked the rest of the way to Sam's house. Sam turned the handle and opened the door. She then called out to her parents to let them know she was home. Her father came down the hall and hugged his daughter as she went up to her room.

"Good night Danny."

"Good night Sam."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, young man, thank you for bringing her home." Her father said.

"Not a problem, um, could I ask you something? Sir?" Danny was starting to worry now.

"What is it m'boy."

"Um see, the thing is, um, I wanted to ask you, um, if I could, um, marry Sam?" The whole time Danny said this he was looking at his shoes. He didn't notice the huge grin Sam's father was giving him.

"You don't have to ask me, what you have to do is ask Sam. She is, after all, nineteen." And with that, Sam's father closed the door leaving a very happy Danny standing outside the house.


	4. Married

It had been seven months since he had asked Sam to marry him and this was the day. Danny looked at him self in the mirror and accepted that he would be able to get his hair to behave. It was a little bit longer but he still refused to have it cut. This was the big day.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror and scowled at the dress. It was white. She didn't like white. Now she looked like she was a ghost. Ironic, no? Even though she walked out of the dressing room, ready to walk down the isle with her dad and marry her long time best friend. As she linked arms with her dad the music started up and the procession started.

The wedding was only short with no drama. Sam noticed a couple of ghosts. Gabriel the giant ghost was sitting next to Danny's parents. Then there was Skulker. Sam didn't know why he was invited but all the same, he was there. The Box Ghost was sitting next to Skulker, who had on the other side of him his new girlfriend, Sarah, a ghost that could change into a dragon.

"If nobody has any objection's I would now like to pronounce this couple man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Danny and Sam turned to each other and kissed sweetly then pulled apart and walked back down the isle and outside the church. They took photos in the garden then they headed off to the reception.

The night consisted off many laughs. Skulker had got up on stage with the other ghosts and sang to the karaoke. They were half-way through Love Shack when he fell off the stage. Then there were the speeches. Tucker, who had had a lot to drink, got up and spoke.

"To Danny and Sam, I would like to say, about time you two got together! You honestly don't know how embarrassing it was hangin' around with you two all day. Every time these two would accidentally brush each others hand or touch each other and blush was driving me up the wall. But there were even more embarrassing things, you how Sam's half ghost?" Everyone nodded. "Well every time they had to have an excuse for being somewhere they would kiss, these they nick-named a 'Fake-out Make-out'. Bloody hell, I mean it was bad enough that they kept their feelings secret (well they tried to). All well I'd better say congrats and get off this stage before Danny throttles me." Tucker left the stage in applause as he walked over to the newly weds. "Congrats guys." He said.

"Thanks Tuck." Sam said as she looked out on the dance floor and noticed Jazz walking over to them. She grabbed Tucker's hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. Danny looked at Sam and they both had the Sam thing on their mind.

They're next.


End file.
